Hat and Clogs and Mating Cycles
by Anavas88
Summary: Ichigo starts to experience some bizarre things with his body recently. When his ex teacher finds out, Kisuke goes out of his way to help his young comrade, even so far as to help him find a suitable mate. When it comes down to it though, can old hat and clogs really let Ichigo go? Find out! (Urahara X Ichigo) (Renji X Rukia) (Grimmjow X Nel)


_**Hey everyone! It's been ages, this isn't part of my Merging Monsters storyline, I promise I plan on finishing that, just been a bit blocked with it. PLease keep supporting me and I promise to put up a new chapter soon! This is a little different, hope you enjoy it! I want to do a part 2 but for now its a stand alone. It's way longer in terms of chapter and the usual warnings apply! BoyxBoy. **_

Please excuse any errors i made! Remember I don't own anything but this fanfic!

Enjoy:

Ichigo was in a bad mood. He had been late for work, because his teacher had kept him late to discuss his attitude in class.

His attitude in class showed its ugly head when he was caught yawning at the precise moment the teacher had made a lame joke. It wasn't like Ichigo had been listening to the teacher anyway. The yawn had been because he was exhausted. It was irritating.

His boss had of course been pissed; she had sent him on several errands around the town to keep him busy the rest of the afternoon. Many of these so-called errands had him hauling heavy materials from one side of town to the other. Ichigo scrubbed his face as he forced his way into his room, dropping onto his bed. His muscles were sore, which surprised him as he regularly worked out his human body, maybe not as severely as his spirit form but enough that his arms shouldn't' feel as though they were full of lead.

Groaning he stared at his alarm clock. It was ten till eleven and he hadn't eaten super nor done his homework. His stomach growled. He scowled, then rolled over and turned off the light. He was too tired to warm up the leftovers Yuzu had packed for him from her cooking.

He felt sick, hot and annoyed, best to sleep it off. He only managed a couple hours before his soul reaper badge buzzed. He moaned in frustration, but once in his spirit form, he felt better. He always felt more alive as a Shinigami than a human anyways.

If he killed a hollow or two tonight his aggravation would probably disappear.

Several days later Ichigo thought he was going insane. His mind kept losing focus, and his annoyance at people had only increased.

He even snapped at Orihime who had asked if he was getting enough sleep.

"Sorry Inoue, I have a headache lately is all, lack of sleep." She smiled like she always did before suggesting several recipes she had invented that would help his body relax. He grimaced, sweat dropping down his face.

"Um…yeah thanks but I will just take off from work for a couple weeks. That should do it." She looked disappointed but Uryu walked up and saved him from continuing the conversation.

"Kurosaki, is this work the part time job or the…other job?" He looked weary, like preparing for an epic battle. Ichigo sighed, waving him off.

"The part time job, boss is too annoying at times. The other job is fine by the way, keeps me relaxed actually." Ishida visually relaxed, letting out a breath of relief. The Quincy knew that if there were problems with Ichigo's Substitute soul reaping then everyone would be dragged into some sort of evil vs world scenario.

"Ichigo." Chad was sitting behind Ichigo, so the orange headed man merely glanced over his shoulder. Chad wasn't one for talking loads but when he did Ichigo paid attention.

"Don't over do it with the other job, if you need help, I can give you a hand." Ichigo smirked, the guy always liked to stand beside him, something he usually appreciated.

"Its fine Chad, its actually been pretty easy going these days." The tall teenager nodded, glad Ichigo didn't have a problem.

Ichigo scratched his arm, he had been scratching his skin more often lately, he wondered if he should ask Orihime if she had any skin lotion.

"Summer break is coming up soon, do you all have plans?" Inoue asked smiling.

"Studying mostly, next year I go to med school." Uryu stated, "I need top marks for the school I am attending, and the tests are soon."

"Not that you won't get top spot easily." Ichigo snorted. Uryu shrugged his shoulders, his hands now busy with an apron he had been knitting. Where it had come from Ichigo wasn't sure.

"How about you Inoue?" Ishida looked over at their friend, she was humming to herself.

"Tatsuki and I are going to the beach, we are buying new swimsuits this week." She almost jumped in excitement. "What about you Chad?" She looked at their taller comrade who had been silent.

"Gym" he replied. Orihime's eyes widened. It was no secret the big guy had taken up boxing recently. He spent most of his spare time with a coach. She turned to Ichigo but didn't get to ask before Ichigo spoke up.

"Training." She made an Oh with her mouth, then looked slightly put out. Ichigo tried to ignore the disappointment. He never did much on his days off, he didn't have many hobbies, unless you counted being a soul reaper, which people didn't seem to think was normal. She probably wanted to invite him to the beach, but he wasn't interested. He felt hot enough as it was, the beach would be sweltering.

He scratched at his neck. He really did feel hot, and annoyed, and his skin was prickly. The bell rang, signaling the end of break time. After school Ichigo bid them farewell and headed home.

He waited until the sunset, then separated from his body. However, as his soul pushed out, he felt a resistance, almost like his soul was sticky and didn't' want to detach from his body. It came out eventually so Ichigo ignored the oddity, chalking it up to his growing discomfort in his own skin.

He left for the night, and didn't return until morning, he had no desire to feel that growing irritation longer then he needed too.

Two days later he found he was still pissed for no reason, his skin was even more itchy, his body felt hotter and when he exerted himself at all his muscles complained. It was like his body was fighting against him.

He thought about approaching his dad, a doctor, to see if he had any idea of what was bothering him. Maybe an illness was traveling around. However, when he saw his old man, the goat face had tried to tackle him. After kicking him in the face, Ichigo was not in the mood to be chatty. He took some Benadryl and hoped it would settle him.

It didn't, and by the time night approached he wanted to hit something. He kept scratching his arms, his legs, his neck, he had a feeling he would be covered in marks by morning. Wanting to escape he pulled his badge out and went for a stroll in his soul reaper form. The same resistance was felt again, as it had the last couple evenings. This time it felt like he had ripped himself, he cried out in shock, but the pain was quickly gone. He mulled this over a minute, even stooped to poke at his human face a couple times, it wasn't dead or anything. Rolling his eyes, he tried to persuade himself again that it must have been a fluke. Then he left.

He didn't bother going to school in the morning. He didn't' want to deal with people. Plus, as he looked down at his skin, he figured it would cause a fuss if he showed up with scratch marks. Starting the next day was the summer break so there was no reason to be fussy. He felt too pint up to stay in the house though and decided he needed to spar. So, he went to Urahara's shop.

The old shop keeper could keep him busy and help him get his nerves under control. Thinking about sparing with the shopkeeper made him step up his walking. Who knows, maybe the sly man had something for itchy hot skin.

When Ichigo entered he was surprised to find the shop almost empty. The two kids and tall mustached man that were always around Kisuke weren't there. The green cladded scientist was sipping tea when he knocked on the door.

"Come in Kurosaki-kun!" Had been his welcome. Urahara hadn't bothered to stand to greet him but motioned for Ichigo to join him at the table. Ichigo did so reluctantly, he really didn't want hot tea when his body was boiling.

"Have a cup, the others are out at the moment, on delivery in a neighboring city." Ichigo raised his eyebrow at this, the scientist gave him a stern but joyful look, "come now, this is an actual business, people do buy things and sometimes want them delivered." Ichigo shrugged.

"Aren't you thirsty Kurosaki?" Ishigo was thinking it was a bad idea to have come at all, the man could be rather annoying. Still, he was desperate for something to channel this energy inside him.

"Not really, much too hot for it."

"It's not that hot, and it usually doesn't bother you, you would be much more sweltering if we went to spar." The scientist smiled, his fan covering half his face. Ichigo growled, for some reason the idea of a sweat inducing fight with the man in front of him was more enticing then drinking warm tea. His former teacher continued to smile over his own glass. Relenting Ichigo picked up his cup and sipped it, the water wasn't scalding but still he didn't' welcome the heat, he sat it down hurriedly.

"Someone's in a mood today, is that the reason your skipping classes?"

Ichigo snorted, he had skipped classes more times then he could ever count. The teachers rarely said anything, probably because his scores stayed decent. "Something along those lines, look can you let me use the training room today?" Kisuke eyed him over his own cup of tea, quiet. Ichigo tried to keep his bottling anger in check, the man liked teasing him but usually gave in when Ichigo asked for things. Though he might find a way to get Ichigo to clean his shop if he felt like being mischievous.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun, that service is free." The scientist smiled thoughtfully, drinking his tea while his gaze flickered over his ex-pupil. Ichigo eyed him suspiciously, the man rarely gave things for free. Kisuke didn't say anything else so Ichigo thanked him and started to rise, then his arm was grabbed, jerking him back down. He yelped and grabbed the table to prevent himself from face planting. "What's this, have you been playing with cats?"

Growling Ichigo tried to jerk his arm away from the intuitive eyes of the scientist. However, instead of pulling away, he was dragged down, Kisuke was stronger than Ichigo sometimes gave him credit for, plus he wasn't top form in his human body. Urahara was examining the many scratches on his flesh, his eyes narrowed. "Shall I examine these wounds Kurosaki?"

"Fuck no they aren't important. Leave it alone." More pissed then ever he tried to stand up again but the grip on his wrist tightened.

"Hey!" He growled, then let out a yelp as the scientist forced Ichigo across the table. Kisuke pulled up Ichigo's shirt. "Stop that already!" The younger man shouted, ripping it back down. The scientist let him get to his feet, Ichigo was brimming with rage and frustration.

"What the fuck were you doing?!"

The scientist eyed him cynically, his fan closed, "I noticed you were fidgeting all over the place Ichigo, and you scratched under your skin several times in four minutes." Ichigo froze, then sat back down, somewhat defeated but still pissed.

"You could have asked; you didn't have to rip my shirt up." Ichigo complained. Urahara was still studying him, like he was a fascinating specimen. "Stop looking at me like that, its just an allergy or something."

"its not an allergy."

"Its nothing…wait what?" Ichigo gawked at the shopkeeper, who had stood up.

"Follow me Kurosaki-kun, we need to run some tests." Ichigo stood up, not happy but following anyways.

The scientist had taken his blood, a reiatsu sample, and hooked him up to a computer so that he could monitor his body functions and reiatsu readings. He kept saying things like, "That's interesting" and "Need to check my sources." Ichigo grew steadily more frustrated until he finally ripped off the wires attached to his chest.

"Please Ichigo stop being stubborn, this is to help you." The scientist had said sternly. Ichigo slammed his hand down on the table, and Urahara had looked mildly shocked, though that was probably faked. He could tell Ichigo was losing it, and probably needed to let some steam off soon.

"Very well, maybe we can run a different type of experiment, one that allows you to be physical." Ichigo glared at him. Arms crossed. "I mean I want to see how your body is in soul form." Ichigo rolled his eyes and led the way to the underground training room.

"Finally, I gotta get out of this body." He huffed.

"Is your human body disturbing you Kurosaki?" Kisuke asked conversationally.

"Lately I would rather be a soul reaper out of my body then human while in it so yeah, its disturbing." Ichigo explained. He took out his badge, faced Kisuke and slammed it into his chest. Nothing happened. He growled, and did it again, this time his soul came out slightly before slamming back in. Frustrated Ichigo repeated the process, aware that the Scientist was watching. He couldn't' read the man's face and wondered what he made of this predicament.

Finally, as though he was ripping his very soul from his body, he pushed himself out. Once in soul form he nearly stumbled. Pain coursed through him, and he slammed his Zanpakto into the ground to keep himself from falling forward. He was panting and felt utterly exhausted.

"Ichigo…have you been having trouble getting out of your body recently?" Ichigo glanced over at Kisuke and shame at his early anger washed over him.

"Ye-yeah, been a little…" He wracked his brain for the right definition, "…sticky I guess." He shivered, the sensation was leaving, though he still felt tired. "Never felt drained of energy though, that's a first." He dragged in a deep breath and pushed himself back up.

"I see." The scientist dropped to his knees, turning the teenager's body over. He examined the vitals, and opened the eyes, his hand sent reiatsu throughout. Ichigo blushed, though he had no idea why seeing his mentor touching his body was so embarrassing.

"Ichigo, as an experiment use Zangetsu on that boulder over there." The scientist instructed, now lifting the body up against a large rock. Ichigo raised his eyebrows at the idea, and at the sight of Kisuke being gentle with his de-souled body. Usually they just threw it in a room or left it on the dirt.

"Sure, no problem." He grabbed the handle and pulled. The large blade barely moved. Ichigo looked confused. "What…?" Glancing at the shop keeper he felt self-conscious at his lack of strength. He grabbed with both hands and put all his effort into pulling it out of the ground. It came out slowly, only a few inches before falling back into the dirt. Ichigo stared, dumfounded, his face flushed.

"That is troublesome." Ichigo glanced over at the shopkeeper. Urahara walked forward and with one arm easily picked up Zangetsu. He looked at the blade, then handed it to Ichigo. As Ichigo took the full weight of the sword he felt himself falling over, a hand steadied him, then pulled the sword back out of his hands. "You can't wield the weight right now." The scientist said in a serious tone.

"What…what happened?" Ichigo was confused, he stared at his hands, he had never had this much of an issue picking up the sword. Once when the sword was newly formed, after it had broken, he had had to retrain himself, but he could still lift it, even if it was heavy. This time it was like he had no power at all.

"I think its best you return to your body Kurosaki." Ichigo grimaced, looking over at the shell of himself.

"Do I really need too? It really does feel uncomfortable." He said, still in shock.

"I am afraid it might be prudent to return to your body because your body needs your soul at the moment, too keep it stabilized…if you don't it's liable to be a corpse soon." Feeling alarmed Ichigo quickly agreed.

As he approached his form he stopped, and sheepishly said, "Just so you now, when I am in my body…I am probably going to get pissed much easier." He pointed at his human self. "Seriously lately I just feel pissed off all the time, being out of my body makes the irritation less." When the scientist said nothing, the younger man sighed in defeat.

Stepping into his body was worse than coming out of it. It was like he was stepping into a furnace. A furnace with itchy walls and boiling hot anger. He gasped as his soul snapped back in.  
"Shit this body sucks." He moaned, rubbing his eyes. He looked up, "I hope your satisfied." He already felt like kicking the shopkeeper.

He never got the chance. Kisuke dropped to his side, placed his hand over Ichigo's eyes and whatever happened next Ichigo couldn't remember as his vision went black.

Urahara had known something wasn't right about Ichigo the moment he started walking down their street. He could feel the younger man's reiatsu from a distance, but as it neared the turbulence leaking out of it was shocking.

He sensing something unbalanced about Ichigo and had ordered Tetsu and the kids out of the shop. Telling them to make the deliveries themselves, they wouldn't be back until the next day or after. Better to be safe then sorry.

When the man had entered Kisuke had noticed his flushed skin, how hair lay stuck to the man's brow due to sweat. He could almost feel the heat radiating off the youth's flesh. It wasn't' until Ichigo had lifted his cup of tea that he noticed the scratch marks, at least the sheer amount of them.

He thought at first that maybe Ichigo had been scratched by an animal, which might explain the rest of his condition, but then he kept scratching his chest, his waist, his neck. Urahara knew he needed to see how badly the rest of him looked, but with how snippy and quick to annoyance Ichigo was he doubted it would be overly easy.

After seeing the tanned flesh on his abdomen and chest, completely covered in large fingernail gouges, he figured it was a safe bet the man had something wrong with him that was unworldly. That and the way his reiatsu was swirling around unnaturally.

Ichigo had agreed to the tests but quickly found them bothersome, something the scientist noticed as unusual, even if Ichigo detested one of his tests he usually consented because he knew it was for the best.

The current Ichigo was an angry young man ready to kill the next thing that said something stupid. He needed him asleep, which Kurosaki wouldn't allow himself to be willingly.

After witnessing the young man's frustrated attempts to rid himself of his body, he concluded that Ichigo had been suffering this ailment for a while. Ichigo out of his body was less hostile, and much more like the young man Urahara respected. The older man felt a twinge of discomfort when seeing the warrior unable to pick up his sword. It was obvious the weakness unnerved Ichigo.

What scared the shopkeeper more, however, was what he sensed from Ichigo's empty body. His temperature had skyrocketed. And he could still feel Ichigo's overpowering and slightly disoriented reiatsu.

Which was probably why the boy couldn't lift his sword and felt so exhausted.

When Ichigo warned him, he would be full of anger again once in his human flesh, Kisuke flashed stepped and quickly placed a sleep kido on the man. He then transported him back to his lab.

Several hours later the green cladded scientist found himself at a loss for words. What he had figured out while studying Kurosaki Ichigo was beyond what he had imagined, and it was both fascinating and bewildering. Exhausted he had covered his eyes and fell back into his chair his mind reeling from what he had figured out. Across from him, his still unconscious ex-pupil lay strapped down and covered with wires.

Sometimes he felt Ichigo was like an adult, already strong enough to fight against the strongest enemies the worlds had ever known. Other times he couldn't help but remember the youth who blushed every time their mutual cat like comrade morphed into her very naked human form. He seemed so young, but he wasn't. That wasn't really an issue now though. He had to tell his ex-pupil information he knew Ichigo wasn't going to like. It would be a very unpleasant conversation for himself as well. At the same time, it was…thought-provoking. The scientist in him wanted to study it further, dissect what he didn't understand. The man in him felt for the youth, it would change his young charges future.

He shook his head and stood up. Walking towards Ichigo he studied the younger man's face. He was still flushed, though it looked like sleeping was alleviating some of the discomfort. Sweat rolled down the sides of his face, Urahara reached forward and brushed it off. Ichigo's skin was warm to the touch. His fever still high. The younger man flinched at the contact, before pressing his face into the scientist's fingers, making the shopkeeper still. That was unusual for Ichigo. Pulling away he ignored the moan of protest that escaped his ex-pupil and removed the wires.

Ichigo was seeking coolness, and anyone's flesh would be cooler than his own. Urahara rubbed his face again. This was going to be straining but it might be entertaining. He couldn't' help the small smirk that twisted his lips.

"U…Ura…hara?" Came a confused whisper. He glanced down to see brown unfocused eyes. Ichigo was waking up.

"Ah…good morning Kurosaki-kun. Please forgive your current predicament. You kept thrashing about when I was performing my examination, so the straps were essential."

Ichigo blinked a few times, his mind fully becoming aware of his environment. He glanced down, then growled. "What the fuck you perverted scientist!" Kisuke chortled. "Let me go!"

The substitute Shinigami had woken slowly, his body still feeling hot and bothersome. He had felt something nice against his flesh before he was fully aware. It had been delightfully cool and made his skin feel better. It hadn't lasted long and when it was taken away his body had fallen horribly into that awful discomfort and heat. He had awoken then, almost like he was chasing the feeling back into the conscious world. Above him had been the green cladded shopkeeper. _Had he been touching him? Why did it feel nice, what had he been doing to him? Why did he stop?_

Desperate for understanding he had called out to the man, but now he realized the man had tied him down and run experiments on him while he was sleeping…_Wait…sleeping…. FUCK!_

"Fucking asshole! You knocked me out!" The scientist covered his face with his fan and gave him an eye smile over it. Pissed Ichigo attempted to escape the table, but after a couple minutes of aggravated struggle he gave up. Whatever Urahara had used was probably made to keep a monstrously overpowered hybrid from escaping. At the moment, he was mostly human, so he had no chance. "Get me the fuck off this table." He snarled.

"Sorry Kurosaki, but I believe allowing you up may be detrimental to my life, so please be patient." Smiling, his eyes now hidden by his stripped hat the older Shinigami moved away from the now spluttering teen, who was using a long stream of unpleasant obscenities to describe him.

"I swear if you don't unstrap me, I will rip that smirk off your face, asshole! Untie me you fucking perverted hippie!" The scientist blinked at that before covering his mouth to stop the chuckle. Ichigo had never been shy about throwing insults about.

"If you calm down for a bit then I will, but not before I discuss my findings, you do want to know why you are feeling…discomfort?" Ichigo growled at that. He threw his head back angerly then snorted loudly before closing his eyes.

"Fine." He ground out, "But get me some water." Nodding the scientist left the room for a few minutes. Leaving Ichigo to his thoughts. The younger man sighed heavily, he felt rather ashamed at his outburst, not that he would admit it. It was probably a good thing the man was keeping him tied up, he might have attacked him. He glanced up as the door reopened and the green cladded scientist approached his bed. In his hand was a glass of ice water. Ichigo eyed the ice clinking in the glass, his skin hot.

Urahara slipped his hand under Ichigos head and helped him sip the cool liquid. He noticed Ichigo sigh with relief. It was rather pitiful.

Ichigo had flinched at the cool hands of the older man, it reminded him of what he had felt before he was fully awake. He ignored that thought as the refreshing coolness entered his mouth, he was desperate for the water, gulping it down quickly. A minute went by then Kisuke placed the cup beside the bed and sat tried to ignore his disappointment, he told himself it wasn't the older man's hands that he missed, but the water. His thoughts were all over the place.

"So, what the fucks wrong with me now?" He asked. The scientist placed his fingers together, his elbows balanced on his knees. Ichigo couldn't help but feel nervous. Urahara was looking rather serious, a face he didn't always show.

"That Kurosaki is a trick question." Ichigo glared at him, nonplussed. "Sorry, what I mean to say is that there isn't anything _wrong_ with you, but…"

"What do you mean there isn't anything wrong with me?" Ichigo growled, "What about how I am feeling is normal?!"

"It is normal…for a hollow." Ichigo froze, his mouth agape. Silence filled the room. Urahara kept his gaze on the younger man's and watched as the frozen expression changed. It looked like a mixture of acceptance, disgust and even anguish. The last two made the scientist feel a slight twinge in his heart again.

"So…this is the hollow in me…that's causing my problems." Ichigo's let his head fall back onto his pillow. "What is it?" He asked annoyed. Kisuke paused for a moment, knowing his next words would change the young man forever. Better to receive unwanted news earlier rather than later he supposed.

"Hollows go through heat Kurosaki." Ichigo didn't respond for a moment, and Kisuke didn't elaborate, he waited for the information to sink in, to be digested, and to be processed. He wondered how the younger man would react.

"Wait…heat…...animals go into that…don't cats do that, like the girl cats?" Ichigo asked, his voice panicky. His eyes were darting around the room frantically, as though looking for an escape.

"Yes, cats…and other animals, but Ichigo, humans are also animals, and in that idea so are hollows. Of course," the scientist paused again before expanding, "…hollows are a little unique."

"A little…Unique?" Ichigo's voice was soft and strained.

"Yes…since hollows eat each other, they're bodies are really a combination of multiple souls, multiple hollows, they are unique in that they develop an exceptional physical difference then most other organisms."

"How so?" Kisuke stood up, walking over to the younger man, who was taking this all a little too calmly. He noticed how pale Ichigo had become. No, he wasn't taking it as well as he acted.

"Usually it's the Females who would go into heat, that shows the males they are ready to mate, but hollows have mixed themselves. So, they go into heat regardless of gender. I think this also has to do with their world, as its very hostile, being picky about gender would not guarantee survival of species."

"That's!" Ichigo suddenly yelled, "That's…. That's stupid! Hollows are made from human or animal souls, right? So why would they even need a…a heat cycle? They don't need to breed!" Ichigo was grasping at straws, his mind not accepting it. Yep, not taking it well. Taking a deep breath Urahara continued.

"True, but you went to Hundo Mundo. You saw hollows of all shapes and sizes, how do you think they were made? Some have never left Hundo Mundo, as they were born there…born from other hollows. This most likely has to do with having consumed different souls, the hollows just give one of these souls to their offspring's, its something Soul Society has been researching for decades."

"So, what? My body needs…needs to do what exactly?" Ichigo grounded this out harshly, nearly snarling. Kisuke sighed, no need to sugar coat it.

"Your body has reached maturity, and therefor it wants to mate Kurosaki."

"Mate? Why the fuck would I need to do that?" Snapped Ichigo.

"It's biological, its actually in your makeup, your human shell feels it more so because in soul form you can suppress it, but your human body still goes through it, hence why becoming a soul reaper while in heat is not the best idea. That is why it has been so difficult for you to become a soul reaper recently; your body is trying to keep itself from falling apart until your heat is over. Basically, your human body needs your powers to keep it from experiencing too much strain."

There was a long silence, Ichigo had squeezed his eyes tight, mumbling to himself. Urahara waited, knowing it was a lot to take in.

Ichigo opened his eyes wide, locking them with Kisuke. "So…I am…What am I?" Ichigo breathed. Urahara felt his heart squeeze, the question was loaded. Ichigo wasn't just asking about his current condition, he was confused about his body, ashamed of what he was.

"You are Kurosaki Ichigo, my friend, and the hero of Soul Society, this doesn't change any of that." Kisuke let his hand fall against Ichigos shoulder, he squeezed. The boy let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes again. The scientist tried not to notice how red the eyes had become.

"Shit…just…shit." Ichigo said through gritted teeth. The scientist patted his shoulder. "I can't process this right away."

"I will give you a little time to yourself, please don't hate yourself Kurosaki, you are fine the way you are, and we can help you." With that Kisuke left the younger man to himself and wondered into the kitchen.

He sat on the mat, his elbow prompted on the table, he sipped his tea once then forgot about it, as his mind wondered back to the young man in the other room. The man who was going through his first heat, a process that would require him to mate. He gazed into the distance, not really seeing anything, as images of the man sleeping with someone unbiddenly came to his mind. He shook these thoughts away; he really was a perverted old man.

His tea had become cold, he grimaced as he shot it down, then he rubbed away the tiredness from his eyes. What bothered him most was the dejected face of Ichigo, as though the man was ashamed of being himself, it was ludicrous but not surprising. He knew Ichigo had struggled becoming a vizard, fighting against that hollow inside him.

He knew the hollow and him had come to a truce now that Ichigo could wield two zankpaktos, but apparently it wasn't perfect. He didn't' even use both swords every time he became a soul reaper. Being biologically different from humans was more unconventional then they had realized, and the younger man would be shaken at the very least.

He let out a sigh, he would need to help Ichigo, who liked to pretend he never needed it. The biggest thing would be to either find him a mate…he grimaced…. or find a way for it to be suppressed till his cycle was over. He doubted he could repress it fully, but maybe he could make it less painful. He might need to send a message to soul society, requesting all documents on hollow mating rituals. He knew most of it but maybe there were new intel now that they were in a semi truce with certain Annacars.

Ichigo had been released, he had taken Kisuke's offer of a shower, and had even borrowed a plain blue yukata from the shopkeeper, as his clothing had been drenched in his own sweat.

He now sat sipping cold water in the kitchen. Across the table, tea in his hand, sat his first Shinigami teacher. The green cladded man had been kinder and less mocking then he would have thought possible in the current circumstances. Ichigo had expected full on jovial perverted hat and clogs, who would have slid in dark jokes about sex and mating. Kisuke had been surprisingly understanding, and though he probably had a million jokes for the occasion he had barely let them loose.

"Kurosaki, are you ready to discuss…your options?" Ichigo looked up from his musings, eyes wide.

"Options? I have those?" Kisuke chuckled.

"Of course, I am Urahara Kisuke after all." He fanned himself and gave him a secret smile that made Ichigo roll his eyes.

"Ok, ok, so what exactly can I do?"

"Hmmmm" The scientist mulled it over a moment, fishing for the frustrated scowl that soon covered the youngers face, once he got the response he wanted, Kisuke sat his fan down to begin.

"First, your symptoms are only going to increase. These urges are mildly annoying but in due time they will increase and will most likely be unbearable."

Ichigo sighed, "They don't feel mild, I can't imagine what they will feel like later."

"They will be horrifyingly painful."

"Why does it always feel like you find my pain amusing?" Ichigo griped.

"Never!" The scientist fanned himself with a sly smile, then turned serious, "Now do understand that as a scientist I can make something that may potentially repress your urges, it's not a fixer, just a band aid, and it may not have any affect after all."

"So that's an option?"

"More of a possibility but before that… if that option fails you will need…a permanent fixer upper."

"And that would be…" Ichigo reluctantly asked. Urahara gave him a slightly sly smile.

"A mate Ichigo." The younger man groaned.

"A playmate perhaps?" The substitute Shinigami dropped his head against the table.

"You could call on a sex friend…or even a sex enemy, hate sex can get rather exciting I have heard."

"Fuck off…." Mumbled Ichigo, his head still flopped on the table. Figures the scientist couldn't help himself after all. Honestly, he had lasted longer than Ichigo had thought possible.

Chuckling Kisuke picked up his tea and sipped it. "On that note Kurosaki we need to clarify some things." Ichigo grimaced.

"What?" the orange head asked hesitantly.

"First, do you wish to…mate with Orihime?" Ichigo flipped his head to the side, glaring up at the scientist.

"Why does everyone always assume I like Inoue?"

"She likes you." Kisuke raised his eyebrow, "She has the body, it wouldn't be unheard of for you to return the affection at this point." Ichigo looked uncomfortable, but not shocked.

"I know how she feels, I just…I never felt anything like that with her, she is like another sister." Kisuke nodded, perplexed. She would have been the best option. Part of him felt a little relieved though, Ichigo needed someone a bit more levelheaded, she was as martyr like as Kurosaki. Someone needed to reign him in.

"Have you felt anything for other females around you, any human friend that has…gained your interest." Again, Ichigo shook his head, a strange look of impatience on his face.

"None, and before you ask, none of the soul reaper girls make me feel that way either." He glared at the shopkeeper who had made that 'hmmm' noise again. "What? Its not that surprising, I have never thought of anyone like that, ever, haven't' had the time."

"I wouldn't' say you didn't have the time, more like your body wasn't' matured yet, and therefor not attracted to anyone." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Am I supposed to be 'attracted' to them now? Cause if so then that's news to me." Urahara was looking at him strangely, almost as though he was contemplating Ichigo. Making another 'hmmm' noise the scientist stood up and walked about the room. He made it around the table twice before stopping.

Turning abruptly, he refocused on the younger man, who had been watching him perplexed.

"Let's look at this a different way, tell me Ichigo…when you think of something…that makes you happy, what comes to mind?"

"Nothing really, I mean food I suppose, my family or friends… then there is…" Ichigo went silent, slightly blushing.

"What else Ichigo?"The young man rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I am a muscle head like Rukia always says, I like a good fight, the adrenaline rush is fun."

Kisuke nodded, he didn't look surprised. Flapping his fan, he sat down.

"What about your opponent in fights? What do you think of them?"

"I suppose I like a strong opponent."

"A strong opponent? Can you describe what you visualize in an adversary?" Ichigo stared, then cocked his head to the side in thought.

"Well, someone who is strong obviously, who can strategize, someone who has speed too. Muscles are great, biceps, strong abs, decent torso…strength in his shoulders…." Ichigo grinned while he rattled on.

"I see, and how is your body feeling right now?" Ichigo blinked then looked down at himself.

"I…I feel slightly less itchy actually, and less hot, weird…did you put something in this water?" He lifted the empty glass, but the scientist shook his head. Urahara stared at him for a second before answering.

"No…I merely had you describe your ideal mate, and your body agreed with you." Ichigo looked confused.

"Um…I told you I have no interest in the girls around me."

"Kurosaki…I wasn't talking about the girls." Ichigo stared still nonplussed.

"Who do you envision sparing with most regularly?" Ichigo continued to look confused for several seconds before he suddenly blushed, a response that had the scientist smirking. "I see, so you understand."

Ichigo's eyes darted about, then he groaned, his face falling into his hands, he let out a stream of colorful curse words.

"What the fuck….so I like…so my body wants…"

"Most likely a man." Urahara quipped, smiling. Ichigo groaned again.

"Shit."

"I take it, you have never fantasized about men before?" Ichigo spluttered in indignation.

"OF course, I haven't! Before today I wasn't interested in anything!" He stood up and started pacing the room, unlike Urahara when he had walked about the room, Ichigo had agitation in every muscle. The scientist kept sipping his tea, slightly amused.

"When I asked you to envision your opponent you listed things that a strong warrior would have, that can be women, tell me did any woman show up in your thoughts?" Ichigo stopped, glancing over at the scientist. Slowly he shook his head, his face red.

"Then we can assume your body wants a male lover." Ichigo collapsed into a chair, dejected. "It's not the end of the world Ichigo, it is quite acceptable in today's society and soul society has never had an issue with it. Now is there anyone in the human world who comes to mind? Uyruu? Or maybe Chad?" Ichigo's blushed deepened.

"I…I can't even think of Uyruu like that…he…he is too…." He struggled for the words, "thin...girly?"

"Then Sado-kun would be more ideal?" He noticed the constant blush on Ichigo's cheeks was spreading to his ears and down his neck.

"Fuck no, I mean yeah he is…good looking…acceptable I guess…fuck! That's insane, I never thought anyone was good looking before…but forget it, I could never be like that with him!" He muttered in embarrassment. Urahara let that sentence process in his thoughts, allowing the younger man a moment to collect himself.

"You don't want to be with Chad, or your body doesn't'?"

"I won't put my friends on Earth through that. As for my…my body," He rubbed his face, "It feels somewhat calmer thinking about it but not entirely. I just can't accept that."

Urahara puzzled over Ichigo's response, it was obvious that the younger man did not want to be with his human friends, maybe he was ashamed or maybe he did not want to bother them with his predicament. They would need to find Ichigo's mate elsewhere. Hollows were out of the question, he doubted Ichigo would be down to getting it on with Grimmjow, who was one of the few male annacars that were somewhat friendly with them.

"What about Shinigami?" Ichigo flinched, his hands still covering his face. "I am sure there are a few Shinigami that would be more then willing to be mates Kurosaki."

Ichigo shook his head, as though trying to get the images out of his mind.

"Who comes to mind if I may ask?" The scientist pressed. "Perhaps Renji? Your closer to him than others."

Ichigo flushed white this time, then shook his head. "Please, I don't want anyone to know, can't we forget about it?" He looked ill. Sighing the scientist pressed again.

"Kurosaki, this is important, you may not be able to suppress your…urges, and we will need to allow the other party time to know you are coming." Ichigo's didn't look accepting but Kisuke tapped his fingers on his cup and continued, "Give me some idea of what you're attracted too presently, give me a few names, or more if you can, of anyone that pops into your head."

He wasn't sure he would get an answer but was somewhat amazed when Ichigo's voice came out in a whisper.

"Byakuya maybe."

"Kuchiki?" Urahara wondered at that, but wasn't overly surprised, Ichigo respected him.

"Renji I guess." Ichigo muttered, looking at the table. "Maybe…Kenpachi."

"That captain?" Kisuke whistled. "You are brave."

"Shut up, he just came to mind, he is… strong." He glared at the surface of the table, self-conscious.

"Any others?"

"I guess Shinji is kind of cool…when he isn't annoying." Urahara coughed, unable to stop himself from laughing.

"He is very annoying at times I give you that. One more Kurosaki." At this Ichigo clamped down, his whole body radiating 'don't ask me'.

"Come now, it can't be as petrifying as Kenpachi!" Urahara chortled, trying to alleviate the man's sudden shyness. Ichigo's whole body was bright pink now. "This person must be something, you look like a strawberry, I will have to inform Abarai, he will be pleased."

"You're more annoying than Shinji!"

"Just admit it, I won't judge."

"Fine whatever!" Ichigo turned away from the table, almost as though he was putting a wall between them. Getting bemused Kisuke leaned back, setting his cup on the table, he crossed his arms.

"I am waiting Kurosaki, stop with this nonsense."

"It's you idiot." Ichigo whispered.

Several moments passed, where Ichigo sat glowing red, his back still towards Urahara. Kisuke sat frozen, if the younger man had turned, he would have seen something unusual on Kisuke's face. It was devoid of emotion, completely blank. The scientist was in shock. After a minute Urahara shook himself, he thought for a moment.

"Me?"

"Yeah you, jackass, when you asked me to think of people you popped in my head, so deal with that" Ichigo snapped mortified.

"I see." Urahara mulled this over, it was insane, the thought of the two of them…a sudden vision flashed in his mind, of himself laying on top of the younger man, pulling apart the folds of the yukata to see his ex-pupil's tanned flesh…Kisuke jerked his mind off that picture, his heart beating rapidly. He wasn't supposed to have those types of thoughts. Not of his friend's son.

"So, you like…men like us?"

"I suppose, but all of you are different, I mean Byakuya, you and Shinji are smart, Renji and Kenpachi are battle fanatics like me….but you all have a strength about you, you can hold your own I guess. Look I never thought of it before." Ichigo finished quickly, his body rigid. Both him and Kisuke were trying to avoid the sudden awkwardness in the room. Deciding to face the bigger problem Urahara moved on.

"The best option would be to ask one of these men if they are interested, most, if not all of them would be…"

"No."

"Ichigo…you know your heat will only get worse."

"I do not want my condition to be known, so I will deal with it." Ichigo stated stubbornly.

"I can make you represents but they might not be helpful all the time, this needs to be considered as an option, and a fail safe if your body doesn't take to the drugs." Ichigo growled, shaking his head, his back still facing away from Kisuke. Frustrated Urahara stood up, walking toward the younger man.

Ichigo noticed his approach, and turned to the side, avoiding eye contact, nearly growling himself, Kisuke grabbed the man's arm and forced him back around.

"Stop this behavior and listen, you haven't got the time to be stubborn, this can hurt your body and damage…." He froze. Ichigo's face was flushed, his eyes moist, he was practically shaking. It was a vulnerable Ichigo, a man Kisuke rarely if ever was allowed too see, he doubted anyone ever saw this face. It took him by surprise and left him speechless.

"I don't want others to know, not now." The young man hung his head, "besides…I don't want to just mate someone because I have too, I may respect them, but I don't know most of those guys, and Renji loves Rukia, so he isn't really an option." Urahara let out a breath then kneeled. His fingers still wrapped around Ichigo's arm.

"I understand this is…not ideal for you, but you must know that if you don't have a fail safe in place it could be…terrible, we don't know if your human body will endure it." Ichigo grimaced, his face went through different expressions, he finally settled on a determined look. Kisuke expected to face an Ichigo in full out denial mode, that wasn't what he got.

"Then you do it, I wouldn't hate it if it was you." Urahara's mouth dropped, his skin warmed and he watched as Ichigo's skin turned red all over again. Though Ichigo said it confidently he was still an innocent young man, with no clue what he was saying.

"I can't Ichigo…you are my friends' son; you were my student." Ichigo raised his eyebrows at that.

"You say that but," He raised his arm between them, Kisuke hadn't let go yet. "Where you are touching makes me feel better, that has to say something." Ichigo's blush deepened. Suddenly, Urahara felt heat where his flesh touched Ichigos. The scientist awkwardly looked away, unsure of the situation. He tried to think it through rationally.

"You are also younger than me." Urahara said sternly. Ichigo jerked away while throwing him a deadly glare.

"So, what? Its fine if someone as old as Kenpachi has me?" Urahara envisioned the demon like captain, Ichigo beneath him and frowned, it wasn't pleasant.

"No but…"

"Seriously I am going to be centuries younger than everyone in soul society so age shouldn't' be a factor."

"I still think…"

"I won't be with anyone else, if you don't want to deal with it then say so, I can deal, it won't last forever." Ichigo stood up and started to storm out. Urahara squeezed his hands together tightly. Before he could stop himself, he called out.

"Wait." The younger man glanced back at him. Urahara had not meant to say anything, but now that he had he had to act.

"Let's say that is the final option, but only if you can't handle it, we will test out repressors, and try to get through this cycle together. If in the end your body cannot do it then," Kisuke took a deep breath, "If you suffer too severely, I will agree." Urahara felt his heart squeeze, another vision of himself, this time pulling Ichigo into a deep kiss flashed through his head. He brushed it off, as hopefully it wouldn't come to that. He needed to keep Ichigo clean after all.

"Don't force yourself." Ichigo snapped. Still standing there in the doorway. "If you do not want it then don't do me those kinds of favors, I don't' like to be pitied, give me the drugs, that should be fine." With that he left the room.

The scientist who was left behind felt as though he had been rejected, which was foolish, as he shouldn't want the man or be with him to begin with. Someone else should…the image of him kissing Ichigo changed, this time Byakuya was leaning down for a kiss with the orange headed man. As the scene floated across his thoughts he couldn't' help the disgusting feeling that followed. Grimacing at these unwanted revelations he went back to his lab.

Ichigo was mortified, disgusted with himself, and straight up freaked out. He had asked his ex-teacher, the perverted old hat and clogs to sleep with him, to have sex, to…mate. It made his mind reel, and it should have made him hurl his lunch into the nearest bin receptable.

What freaked him out the most was that he wasn't puking, he wasn't even feeling disgusted at the idea, more at how he had had to ask for it. The older man had made it plain he wasn't interested. That part had hurt, which made him feel worse. It wasn't like he loved the man that way, but the rejection had sent him hurling from the room.

He wouldn't ask Urahara for it again, he would just deal with the pains. It would pass. He was used to pain. At least that was what he told himself. When he made it home his father had been waiting, he handed Ichigo a packed bag and sent him back to Urahara's shop. The stupid goat face had been wearing his trademark stupid grin.

"Since it's summer break I am taking the girls to Kyoto! Go hang out with Kisuke this summer, I don't' want you alone at the house that long."

"What the hell? What about me, stupid old man?!" He had dodged his father's attempt at a round house kick, slamming the old Shinigami that passed as his father into the wall. "Why do the girls get a vacation and I have to sleep at an old shop?"

"Kisuke told me you two had some training to do, since its summer break it shouldn't be a problem, besides, the girls are more lovable then you, unless-" His father stood up, arms outstretched as he made a lunge athis son "…will my Ichigo miss me?!" Ichigo planted a foot right into his old man's face. Throwing a snarl of revulsion, he turned back around and went back to Kisuke's shop. His mood wasn't pleasant. He really didn't' want to see the shop keeper.

Upon entering he found the man in his lab, he was staring down at a monitor, a teacup once again in his hand, though from the smell it wasn't tea, but something stronger.

"Fuck!" Ichigo growled, slamming his bag onto the floor.

"Welcome back Kurosaki-kun, you're in high spirits."

"Shut up! What did you tell my dad you bastard! Why am I spending my summer here?" Kisuke turned around and smiled serenely at him.

"You shouldn't be near others while your so…hostile Kurosaki, you might lash out at them." Ichigo went white then let out another string of curse words before plopping himself on the floor.

"I can't even train while I'm here, you told me not to do any soul reaping while I am dealing with this problem." Ichigo crossed his arms and put on his best pissed off look.

"Well we wouldn't want you dying while away from your living body, now do we? Don't worry Ichigo, I can put you to work around the shop." Ichigo growled again. The scientist smiled then narrowed his eyes.

"I gave you repressors, but they are not going to get rid of all the symptoms. Best bet, you feel everything to some degree no matter what I give you, but you insist on waiting this out, which means…near the end you may need to be locked up in a room, or even strapped down, those scratch marks on your body predict a grim future if your left alone." With that Ichigo clocked his head against the wall he was leaning against and said nothing more about it.

"So where are the others?"

"Ah they were sent on reconnaissance; I am not sure you won't kill them if they are annoying you."

"You annoy me all the time, I haven't killed you yet." Urahara chuckled darkly.

"I doubt you will attack me too seriously, maybe a swipe or two."

"What gives you confidence?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Kurosaki…I am one of your ideal mates, your body doesn't wish to harm me." Kisuke enjoyed a moment of Ichigo spluttering, his face pink.

"Whatever, when this is over, I want a good spar, if only so I can wipe that stupid smirk off your face."

"Of course, of course, now would you like some supper?"

Ichigo scratched at his forearm, the itchiness was back in full force.

"When can I take the medicine again?"

"Not for another hour at least, stop scratching Kurosaki." Ichigo stopped his hand, which had slipped under his shirt, he longed to itch his abdomen but restrained himself for now. The scientist was staring at him strangely, it made Ichigo feel warm, though he wasn't sure why. To avoid that sensation he brought up something that had been bothering him.

"Yo Urahra?"

"Hmmm?" Kisuke dropped some pork ribs onto each other plates. When Ichigo didn't elaborate he turned around. "Now Kurosaki, no need to be shy, you know you can ask me anything." He gave Ichigo some suggestive eyebrow lifts then smirked at the face he received. He easily avoided the chopstick that went flying in his direction, snatched it out of the air and setting it back on the table as though this was a normal occurrence.

"Whatever you pervert." Ichigo contemplated throwing the other chopstick.

"Just ask, you won't know if you don't" Kisuke suggested. Sighing heavily, Ichigo dropped his head into his right hand, his elbow on the table.

"Fine, so my question, its about this whole condition of mine." He closed his eyes, blushing. "So the thing is…what's the point of the…the mating?"

"I thought we went over this Ichigo?" Urahra asked confused. The younger man grimaced.

"I know! It has to do with my biology or something but that's just it, I'm a boy!"

"Yes, and remember male hollows still go through heat."

"I know that, you said that has to do with survival as their world is so hostile or whatever but here is what I don't get, even if a boy goes into…into heat how can that benefit them?"Ichigo asked desperately.

For a moment Urahara stared, slightly perplexed. Then his mouth opened almost comically. "OH! Your asking about reproduction?" Ichigo flushed.

"Yes, I guess, so if I am a boy that is…attracted to males…how does that work? What's the point? We can't have kids or anything after all." When Urahra didn't respond right away Ichigo looked at him sharply.

"Wait..you don't' mean hollows can…that's messed up!" He cried.

"It's not that unusual, some male species carry offspring in the human world, hollows are just like that." Kisuke explained.

"But I…I can't possibly…that's just absurd!"

"I am afraid I have to bust any hope to the contrary, its very possible you can both be impregnated or…if there was a hollow involved, impregnate them." Ichigo just stared, his facing going purple.

"Fuck sake, now I gotta worry about being a parent?!" He scratched at his head. Sighing Urahra poured Ichigo a cup of sake, placing it in front of him.

"Don't worry too much about that now Kurosaki. If the time comes for you to find a mate, we can take precautions to keep pregnancy from happening." Ichigo, looked at the cup then downed it, he shuddered.

"Thanks." He whispered. "this is a bit…"

"Overwhelming is a good word here." Kisuke smiled. Ichigo grinned a little.

"Yeah…that covers it, can I have another glass?"

"Sure."

Urahara's eyes widened suddenly, he glanced sideways out the window.

"What, is it a hollow?" Ichigo stood up, his body already reaching for his substitute badge.

"Stop Ichigo, you need rest, there are others who can take care of it; besides it isn't a major one." With that the scientist dropped a plate of food in front of Ichigo.

"But- "  
"Kurosaki!" Ichigo growled, then grabbed his chopsticks.

"Whatever…aren't you eating?" Urahara had placed his own plate in the fridge and had stood to leave the room.

"Later, I have some research to look over, you eat, I only need to check on my data and will be back." He looked over his shoulder, walked back in and poured Ichigo another glass of Sake. He placed it in front of the younger man.

Placing his hand on Ichigo's shoulder he leaned in close and whispered. "I took your badge by the way, you're not allowed out of your body, so be a good boy." With that he disappeared. Ichigo sat frozen, his face flushed.

"Fucking pervert!" The younger man picked up the cup again and drank. He sat there thinking about Kisuke. Hiis hand touched his ear, rubbing it unconsciously. Ichigo felt hot all over, and he wasn't sure it was the alcohol.

Urahara pulled out a mini microphone. "Renji, Rukia are you two in the vicinity?"

"Yes, we felt them break through the layer a few minutes ago." Rukia's reply was quick and efficient.

"Grimmjow gave us good intel, psychopath can be useful." Renji laughed through the line.

"Did you pass on my message to him?" Kisuke asked.

"He will drop by soon or send Nel." Rukia reported. "Though he says that he doesn't appreciate being at the beck and call of an old washed up Shinigami."

"What kind words are annacar friend has for me," Sing-songed the shop keeper.

"Come now Rukia, your leaving out the best parts, you should tell him of the other things he said." Renji barked in. Kisuke chuckled, then turned serious.

"Keep me updated of the situation, once Kurosaki falls asleep, I will join you."

"How's he doing?" Rukia asked quickly.

"He is accepting but frustrated." Kisuke smirked.

"He can't be cooped up too long, he isn't one to sit on his hands." Renji's snarky laugh could be heard in the static of the walkie talkie.

"True, but I can keep him preoccupied for now."

Urahara had convinced Ichigo to share his predicament with some of his friends, though not everything. He had left out wanting a male mate. Though that was bound to get out eventually, at least Rukia and Renji were understanding. They had agreed the human friends should be left out of the loop for now.

Above the Kurosaki household two silhouettes could be seen in the moonlight. They floated midair surveying the area. One tall and lanky, the other short and tiny like a child. They both wore mostly white clothing. The tall one had long blond hair, and where his right eye should be, a hole was in its place. You could see right through it to the stars behind him. The small one was old, with curly white hair. He had a large nose, small eyes, and no mouth, his mouth was a large hole, like his jaw had been blown away. Both wore cracked skull like masks on parts of their faces.

"Where is he? Where is this hybrid called Kurosaki Ichigo?" The tall man asked. He looked down at the empty house, sensing nothing from within. "Daki use your power."

The small man's eyes glowed brightly, then an unholy feeling of dread spread from the smaller man. Like a black hole his massive hollow hole started to suck in strands of spiritual energy, searching the vicinity for their prey. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The taller annacar shivered.

"That is never pleasant Daki." He complained, "Did you find him?" Though he had no mouth, a voice came from the tiny form, it sounded less than human but then neither were.

_"Yes." _

"Shall we start the hunt?" Smiled the blond headed man.

"Shit! This guy is temperamental!" Renji's form landed beside Rukia's. Blood dripped from a gash in his hair line, nearly the same color as his fiery hair.

"Something you said probably pissed him off." The young Kuchiki stated. She glanced up at her comrade to see a wicked grin spreading across his face. She smirked.

"Nah…just sliced his arm off as a hello, no reason to blow up the street."

"Kuchiki, Abarai" They both stilled, listening in as the scientist spoke through their head pieces. "I take it that massive explosion was our new little friends' way of greeting?"

"He definitely had something to say." Rukia replied.

Beyond them a fat annacar with a hole in his massive stomach was blowing up another street. They had had to put a barrier around their battle range to keep civilians from interfering. As it was, Chad and Uyru had managed to sense the rising reiatsu levels and come to offer help. Orihime was on vacation with her classmates, so any damage they obtained would have to heal the regular way.

A flash went by them, as Ishida shot an arrow at a fleeing shape. It missed by inches as the annacar in question flipped out of the way. As it landed Chad threw a punch, but he was blown backward by a flash of light. He slammed into Uyru and they both went flying, right into Renji who didn't step out of the way in time. Rukia slid to the side as the three of them crashed into a trash bin.

"What the fuck!" Spluttered the red headed lieutenant, he had an old pizza sliding off his face

"Get off me Shinigami!" Snapped Ishida. Renji glared down at him.

"Stuck up Quincy bastard! Who was the one who crashed into who?"

"Sorry" Chad muttered as he pulled himself from the pile.

"If you three are done with the comedian act, we should focus on the enemy don't you think?" Rukia scorned. She gave them all a look of belittlement before focusing on the two in front of them.

Chad lifted Renji and Ishida by their collars and sat them on their feet again. They both looked sheepishly at him.

"Thanks man." Renji grinned, "Now let's go kick some hollow ass."

"Yes." Sado agreed. Uyru sighed before materializing his bow.

"That's what I was doing already." He griped. Rukia rolled her eyes. They turned their gazes towards the two in front of them. The smaller one, that had blasted them before was a girl, she looked to be about ten years old, with shaggy orange-red hair that partially covered half her face and all her left eye.

"Stupid creatures they are, don't you think Bingo?" She smirked. Her fists on her hips she looked back at her teammate.

"Its Benji, don't call me Bingo May." He growled in a gruff voice.

"Sure, sure, sure Bingo, let's take them out yeah?" She beamed and leapt into the sky, her body acrobatic and kicked out at Renji who blocked with his Zanpakto. Grinning down at him she winked. "I like this one's look, can I eat him later Bingo." Snarling Renji pushed his sword up and threw her in the air.

"Ah, I don't think he liked that idea very much-whoops!" She dodged another arrow from Uryu then flipped backwards onto the ground. "Naughty Quincy!" She chided. She did another series of flips to avoid the montage of Reishi arrows that followed her remark. She laughed.

"Stop playing around May." Benji warned. May looked disappointed.

"But the fun just started! Boss man said to toy with them for a bit!" she complained. Benji crushed a lamppost with his bare hand. "Fine, fine, fine, your no fun Bingo!"

"It's Benji you annoying brat." He picked up the fallen lamppost and swung it at Chad.

"Kurosaki?"

When no answer came, Urahara smiled grimly. He walked into the kitchen to find the younger man passed out on the table. The sleep-inducing drug he had slipped into the youth's cup had taken affect. He wasn't one to fill guilty about drugging people, he was kind of a mad scientist at times, but he did feel a bit uneasy doing it to Ichigo. The man would be pissed when he woke up.

Looking down at him, Kisuke took a minute to admire the man's less then grumpy face. It wasn't often a person got to see the orange headed teenager without his signature scowl. The man looked younger, and softer sleeping. He grinned, it was a nice face, even asleep the man exuded a sense of strength. Urahara shook that thought away and lifted the man into his arms. Ichigo was surprisingly light and thin. Cradling the warmth, he carried hm into the spare room, placed him in the futon and covered him.

Rising he placed his finger to the device on his neck, a static charge sounded. "How's the battle going?"

"Swell." Came a scathing reply. "This bastard just blew up another street, clean up is going to be really happy." Renji cackled.

"I will join you momentarily."

"Is Ichigo ok?" Rukia inquired.

"Sleeping like baby." A laugh could be heard on the other side.

"If you put another sleep kido on him he is going to kick your ass."

"Ah…well then it's a good thing I slipped a sleeping agent into his alcohol instead." Urahara joked.

"Yeah your screwed."

"When are you coming?" Rukia asked.

"Soon, just making sure he is settled, then I'll be on my way."

"Just take your sweet time, we got reinforcement already." Renji Informed.

"Ishida and Chad arrive then?"

"Yeah, and Renji has been playing in the trash with them." Rukia quipped.

"Shut up you pipsqueak-OUCH"

"Sorry Renji fell over, but seriously no need to rush, we have it handled."

"Fell over my ass you demented little shi-FUCK" The sound of another whack could be heard.

"See you when you arrive." Rukia finished. Grinning the scientist chuckled. Ichigo was right, Renji was definitely in love with Rukia, and the female Shinigami obviously returned the affection. Sighing he glanced down at Ichigo.

IT was too bad about Renji, he would have been ideal for Ichigo. _Would he? Did he really feel that way?_

Truth be told he wasn't sure how he felt. Every time he imagined another with Ichigo his stomach turned over. IT wasn't a proper reflex. He had to find someone to fill the role the man desperately needed. Then convince Ichigo that person was the ideal mate. It wasn't going to be easy and feeling jealous each time a candidate was mentioned wasn't going to help.

He froze. _Jealous? Fuck. Why did that feeling have to emerge?_

A moan interrupted his thoughts. Ichigo was squirming in his futon. His face showing discomfort. He let out another moan. The sound was making the scientist feel all sorts of for Ichigo and because of Ichigo. Another groan had his body moving on its own accord. His fingers lightly caressing Ichigo's face, brushing hair out of his eyes. The boy sighed and squirmed toward Kisuke who quickly removed his hand.

When Ichigo began to look uncomfortable again the scientist in him decided to play with it. He laid his palm across the boy's cheek and watched as the boy rolled into his hand. Kisuke stared. That was a little too obvious. He lightly stroked the boys' skin. Ichigo shivered, then a small noise escaped his lips. Kisuke quickly pulled his hand away again and left the room. Ichigo's features showed disappoint as he rolled over, still sleeping.

Kisuke stared at his fingers intensely. His flesh was tingling, his heart beating in ways that made him feel like a dirty old man. The sound that Ichigo had made had sent a different type of shiver down his spine. Tantalizing and sweet. He shook his head, much too dangerous. He put a barrier about the shop and sped off into the distance, trying to put space between them.

The big beast of a hollow was lying on the ground, groaning. May, the child like hollow was perched on top of him.

"They certainly like to play Bingo."

"Get off me May and stop calling me that!" Benji growled. She giggled but didn't move.

Chad was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily and covered in scratches but otherwise unhurt. Ishida kneeled beside him, also out of breath, one eye closed as blood dripped down that side of his face from a small gash above his eyebrow. His sleeve was torn on the right side, another large gash could be seen through the fabric. Renji was grinning, his Zanpakto over his shoulder, his left arm and leg bloody and torn up but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yo! Bingo!" He jeered. The big hollow glared up at him. "You make a pretty decent chair; you should just lay down and let the girl make use of you."

"She is very acrobatic." Ishida sighed, pushing himself into a standing position. He wobbled and chad grabbed his shoulder.

"Easy Uryu, your too drained to fight anymore, Chad, you two need to stand back." Rukia cautioned, she was the only one who looked without injury. She was thinking of activating her zanpakto, but she would need to get word from Soul Society to release her powers. They were marginalized like Renji's sense she had been made Lieutenant herself.

"Rukia" She turned, watching as a Urahara attacked the girl without warning. She barley escaped, mostly because she dragged the larger one with her, tossing him aside midair.

"Oh, the old guy is here! Boss said he would be coming Bingo! He looks fun too!"

Benji grunted, "We can release our swords now." He stood up; with his one arm he pulled the small sword from its sheath.

"Yay!" May cheered, jumping into the air. "We can really play now!" She pulled the sword at her back and a bright light flashed.

"Shit" Renji growled.

"Did we get the ok from Soul Society yet?" Asked Rukia.

"Not yet." The red head sighed, "they always wait till the last second." He stared down at the little flower on his chest, it was a seal that kept him from releasing the full amount of his powers. At the moment it was working perfectly, which wasn't a good idea with two released annacars.

"I am more worried that they were waiting on you Kisuke." Uryu stated.

"So am I." The scientist intoned.

"Ichigo?" Chad asked softly.

"Not sure why they would be after him but possibly, I should head back to the shop, can you handle the situation?" He asked the group. They all nodded.

"Show up late for the party then leave, so like you." Rukia grinned. He waved and turned to go, before blocking an attack.

"Now old man, you can't leave yet! I wanna have some fun!" May giggled.

"That explains her flexibility." Rukia said. The girl had turned into what look like a form of monkey, her shaggy hair had grown down her back then down into a long tail. The tail itself had a mind of its own. It whipped out and Kisuke barely blocked it from slamming into his face. As it was, the force sent him flying sideways several feet, he skidded but didn't crash.

"The primate might make it difficult for me to leave." He said conversationally.

"No shit." Renji laughed. "We'll make an opening; you get to Kurosaki. "

Kisuke glanced to the other hollow.

"Might have some issues with that one too." He pointed at the bigger hollow. Benji had morphed into a larger version of himself. His arm was still gone, but he had large horns on either side of head. He looked like a deformed minitour.

"Got it." Chad said, and he made for the horned beast. Rukia flashed after him.

"Get to Ichigo" She tossed at the scientist.

"Can you three handle it?" Urahara asked.

"Four, I will help coral the monkey, afterwards you should tell us what is up with Kurosaki as you three seem to know something we don't." Kisuke grimaced but nodded, Ichigo was going to be even more pissed when he woke up. He crouched down and attempted to shonpo. A blast of light and he was flying backwards again.

May had cent a large cero at him as she danced around the Quincy and Renji.

"Stupid!" Uryu growled, shooting another arrow. "Keep her eyes on us!"

"Yeah, like I'm not trying!" Renji grabbed her tail, she yelped, flipped and kicked him in the face. He didn't let go, just grinned through a bloody lip. "Nah, that ain't nothing, a certain short chick kicks me in the face daily."

"Sounds fun" She grinned and kicked him again. Taking advantage of the distraction Kisuke ran.

Ichigo felt dazed, his body slightly too warm. He woke up slowly, almost like he was pulling himself out of mud. His eyes felt heavy even as he glanced about the room.

Stupid shop keeper must have drugged him. Ichigo would deck him when he saw him again. However, as he glanced out the window, he realized it was still night, he shouldn't be awake yet if the man had spiked his drink. Warily he looked slowly around the room. If he was awake, then his body had sensed danger. No one was there. He could feel a barrier about the shop, at least the scientist had done that. However, as the relief came to him so did the increase of danger, the barrier shook. He gripped the wall, trying to drag himself upwards. His legs felt like they were stone.

Stupid scientist had left him too weak. He would really kick his ass. He crawled, the best he could do, out of the room. He had to find a way out of his human body, it may not be safe to do so but it was safer then laying there defenseless. He hauled himself down the hall, he would start in the lab, surely his badge was in there or a soul pill. The barrier shook again, the room was getting hazy. His body wanted to sleep again.

Seriously he would Kill that scientist. His eyes started to go dim. Then the barrier shattered. He collapsed against the doorframe, his head falling to his shoulder, his eyes closing. He forced them open, but they felt so heavy.

"Ah, found the hybrid." Came a silky voice. He looked up and felt a chill. In front of him were two man like creatures, but they weren't human. They were annacar. One was a tall man with a hole where his eye should be. He was the one who had spoken. But it was the other one that chilled Ichigo. It had no mouth, just a giant gaping hole in his head, and it felt like it was draining the life from the surrounding area.

The demented looking, miniature Santa approached, and it seemed to suck in the air, and spiritual pressures of the room. Ichigo slumped further, his heart squeezing. He felt absurdly terrified. He hoped Kisuke was near.

"So, this is the creature that has all the alphas in heat." The taller one appraised. "Decent to look at, a little thin but good muscle tones. Yes, he will make master happy." His hand was reaching, Ichigo tried to pull away, he fell sideways but felt the annacars cold grip on his arm as he blacked out.

As Kisuke neared the shop he knew something was not right. The barrier had been obliterated, which raised several horrifying alarms. Finding his domain when he hid it was nearly impossible, destroying its protection had rarely been done, if ever. What could have done this? He skidded to a halt and felt his body go rigid with anxiety.

Above the shop were two forms. One short, and one tall. In the taller one's arms was a body, the body of one Kurosaki Ichigo. He pulled his zanpakto and leaped.

Swinging it down he blasted the taller form from behind. Ichigo fell, but Kisuke caught him in midair and landed on the roof of his shop, he faced the two again, ready to fight.

"That wasn't very polite." Said the blond annacar. He shook his hair back, revealing his missing eye. "that one is mine." He pointed at Ichigo, Kisuke growled under his breath.

"You don't own what you steal." Kisuke smiled, but the smile didn't hide his fury.

"You don't understand the policies of Hundo Mundo soul reaper." The blond one explained. "If a Beta is unmarked or not filled then it is free for all, something free is worth making your own."

"Beta?" Kisuke asked, intrigued. "Is that what Ichigo is?" The taller hollow laughed.

"Your kind doesn't need to know the delicacies, now we need to take that back to our boss, he doesn't like disrespect." He motioned at the smaller one. "JaJa go."

Jaja didn't 'move, merely made a bizarre sound, then all the air and reiatsu started swirling into his gapping hole. Urahara felt his skin sting with energy, it was alarmingly uncomfortable.

"So, he is the reason my barrier was destroyed?" Kisuke inquired.

"Yes, Jaja has a power similar to a black hole, anything and everything gets sucked in, scary right?"

"Annoying perhaps" Kisuke glanced around, he needed to be careful, he could take on the two on his own but not while protecting Ichigo, he glanced down, wondering if his backup would arrive before he was taken down or sucked in.

"Jaja and Pike." Came a loud voice. Urahara looked up, A teal colored Annacar appeared beside the other two Annacars.

Kisuke smirked. "Why hello Grimmjow!" He hollered up. The Panthera rolled his eyes, shot him a finger then turned back towards the other two. The smaller one was ignoring him.

"You should stop that Jaja, or you will die." Grimmjow suggested.

"Jaja." The blond called Pike muttered. "Enough, boss said not to take on more then we can."

"Smart." Grimmjow grinned savagely. "But you already have." He threw a punch, Pike barley blocked, and was thrown backwards hard, he slammed into a lamppost, snapping it in two before crashing into the wall of the building next to the shop.

The smaller one turned his large black hole onto Grimmjow, but the panther like hollow just grinned.

"Always wanted to kill you Jaja, you freak." He said dangerously. Pouncing he threw another swipe but Jaja disappeared, appearing moments later by Pike who looked torn but alive on the ground.

"Damn you Pike, that ability isn't going to keep you living this time. I know your range is limited." Grunted Grimmjow.

"That's why we will retreat…for now Grimm." Pike deadpanned, before ripping open a hole to Hundo Mundo.

"Like hell you are!" Grimmjow flashed towards them but the two stepped through and slammed the hole closed in his face. "Dammit!" He threw another punch, knocking the bottom half of the lamp pole down. Growling he turned towards the scientist. "I really wanted to kill those fuckers."

"Well I'm pleased you came in the Knick of time." Kisuke grinned up at him, lifting Ichigo into his arms. "Though it would have been more pleasing if you had taken them out for us." He noticed Grimmjow had stopped swearing, instead he was staring at Ichigo with a particular look on his face.

"IS there a problem Grimmjow?" The annacar approached cautiously, sniffing the air.

"That's a surprise." He snorted. Scratching his head, he shrugged, "well maybe not."

"Why don't you come inside, I suppose we can discuss this in more detail?" the scientist motioned towards the shop.

"Whatever, probably good idea I stick around today."

After Ichigo was placed on a futon, Kisuke made them tea. "we should stay with Kurosaki just in case we have uninvited guest later on." He suggested. The annacar just shrugged, his face still peculiar.

They both kneeled in the room, Grimmjow was sitting on the far side, as though he didn't want to be close to Ichigo's sleeping form.

"So, does the brat know what's he in for?" He asked. Kisuke gave him a quizzical look.

"He knows he is in heat and will eventually need a mate, but I feel there is something else you might want to tell us." The annacar snorted.

"Fuck, the kids a beta, no he's a U-Beta." When the scientist stared at him in silence Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "A beta is rare, and like candy to hollows, they want them, a U-beta is near on impossible to find, think of it like heroine, everybody wants a piece of them."

"As mates?" That was problematic.

"Only the powerful ones, the Alphas, and just so you know, there are plenty of Omegas and Alphas in Hundo Mundo, but very rarely do you find the Beta, especially a male one."

"Why is that?" Inquired Kisuke, his eyes narrowed. The annacar, scratched his chin, glanced at Ichigo then away.

"Beta are powerful, but unlike Alphas and Omegas, who can ignore their heat to a degree, the beta's need a mate, their bodies become agonizing while in their cycles. Which is why other hollows seek them out, knowing they are unlikely to turn away a potential mate. Plus, betas are very fertile."

"So Ichigo…can become pregnant." Kisuke sighed, Ichigo had not been happen about that earlier.

"Guess its not surprising the kids a U-Beta."

"Beta…U-Beta, what's the difference?"

U-betas are godlike, the most powerful of all Alphas want them, and the whole fertile thing is increased"

"How much more can it really be increased?" Kisuke asked alarmed.

"They say a U-beta is more likely to get impregnated. Whereas an omega or an alpha has a 1 in 50 chance, a beta has 1 in 15 chance."

"And a U-beta?" Asked the scientist cautiously. Grimmjow grinned. He appeared to find it amusing.

"1 in 5"

"I see."

"So it's very likely that the boy would be pregnant in the first few times he gets a good fuck." The hollow smirked.

"That's enough Grimmjow." Warned Kisuke, he wasn't finding it humorous. The idea of a bunch of hollows trying to force Ichigo into a sexual encounter disgusted him. He stood abruptly.

"What can we do to keep him from being taken?" Grimmjow cocked his head at him, still smirking. The annacar hadn't missed the protective streak the older Shinigami had shown.

"Easy, find him a mate to mark him…though" he glanced at Ichigo. "I doubt he wants a hollow so your shit out of luck on that front…a Shinigami or a human can't mark him."

"So, he can't have a mate that isn't a hollow?" Asked Kisuke stricken. He didn't want to think of Grimmjow having Ichigo, as friendly as they had become.

"Nah he can mate with any species he wants, just if you aren't a hollow you run into a problem."

"Explain it properly please." Kisuke was running out of patience.

"A non-hollow can mate him all they want but, without a mark the boy will still attract unwanted attention. Marked, others will give up. Hence the problem, each time he goes into a heat cycle, especially now, the boy will bring other alphas to him."

"I see." Urahara stared at Ichigo perplexed and calculating. "Is there another way to keep them away?"

"Of course." Panthera smirked toothily. "Just have this mate fuck him till he is pregnant. No one will go after one that has been filled up already."

Kisuke felt his stomach plummet. That had to be the only option. Something that their young comrade would not find entertaining. Grimmjow cackled.

"He'll become a man and a mother in one go-" Grimmjow froze, a long walking stick was inches from his nose, a dark faced Urahara glared down at him coldly. Not at all bothered Grimmjow crossed his arms, "That doesn't' sit well with you then?" he smirked.

"Watch your mouth annacar, or I'll rip off another skull for you to wear." Grimmjow continued to sneer.

"So, are you going to be the father, or get someone else to do the dirty deed?" Wham. A loud crack echoed in the room. Grimmjow, gave a devious grin, his cheek bruised, a bit of blood dripped down his mouth.

"You usually have a better sense of humor Shinigami."

"Your testing me today, besides, my sense of humor is more twisted then yours." Urahara sat back down. He pulled a bottle sake out and poured them both a glass.

"If someone else had dared to strike me, I would kill them, and make them suffer for it."

"You want to have more chances at sparing with Ichigo, so keeping a thin chain of humility does you good sometimes."

"Hardly." Barked the annacar, not scathed in the slightest. He licked the blood from his lip. "Oh, and before you ask, I'm not interested in Ichigo, I have a beta already." Kisuke opened one eye at that, intrigued, and relieved. Grimmjow shrugged. "You've met Nel right?"

"The green haired female Annacar that adores Ichigo?" Inquired the scientist.

"She isn't always a little twerp, when she gets all busty, she turns into a strong beta, not as strong as Ichi here but formidable. She killed off any others coming her way. Honestly she probably only liked me because I seem somewhat interested in not trying to kill her precious Ichigo." HE rolled his eyes.

"You marked her then?"

"Damn straight I did, you don't' fuck a beta without making sure no one can steal them away, plus she is fickle, when she reverts to a child, she goes off with her two friends and disappears for months. Course when she returns as an adult, I want her looking for her mate, me. She is pregnant herself at the moment and complaining she can't go on an escapade with those two idiots of hers."

"Congratulations.' Kisuke found it bizarre to be congratulating Grimmjow, he had threatened him a few moments before, but what else do you say. "Bring Nel next time, maybe she can tell Ichigo a few things about being a Beta. "

"Sure thing…. oh…by the way…why is he still in his human form?"

"He'll die if he leaves his human body too long, the heat cycle has caused some difficulties." Urahara explained

"That's going to be annoying." Kisuke sat his cup down, looking concerned.

"Explain."

"Beta's are powerful…they can defend themselves against unwanted attention too, but…. Ichigo can't, he is the most sought-after item on the market, and he can't even protect himself in his human body."

"I see, that is a problem."

"Not to get your undies in a twist again but you should find him a mate, if you don't want to do it, that's on you, but if he isn't 'filled up' soon he has more to worry about then his human body dying."

"I'll take care of it."

"You sound like you want to personally take care of it, why not give in to that?" Grimmjow leered again.

"I said I'll take care of it, don't talk about it again."  
"Whatever old man, but you had better hurry, you can't ignore a beta in heat, they don't take to it nicely."

"So, I have seen." Kisuke rubbed his eyes. He would need to talk to Ichigo in the morning. Try and convince him to pick someone. _He picked you. Give in and have him. But he deserves better. He doesn't want anyone else. _

The inner voice in him was mocking him. He shook his head and drank another shot of Sake. It would be a long night.

They had defeated the two hollows, or should they say tied with them. They had received orders to release their powers and a good brawl had erupted between them. Rukia against Benji and Renji against May. Right when they seemed to make progress the two had been spirted away but someone unknown. A rip in the sky had appeared and a tall annacar with blond hair who looked like he had already fought someone else called them to retreat.

Though they had fled Rukia and Renji felt as though it was a tie, since they didn't out right take them out. Plus, May seemed disappointed to leave. She waved and promised to 'play' with them soon.

Chad and Uryu had went home, both swearing they would stop by for information on Ichigo come morning. Grateful for that reprieve the two soul reapers met back up with Kisuke.

Upon entering the shop, they found the teal haired Grimmjow leaving.

"What's up fuckers?" He called at them as he stepped through an open chasm leading to Hundo Mundo. "See you around." He waved as Renji flicked him off. It was a thin alliance.

Rukia and Renji dashed to the back of the shop.

"Kurosaki? Urahara?" Rukia called.

"Back here." Came the reply. Kisuke approached from his own room.

"Where is Kurosaki?" Renji demanded. The scientist motioned at his open door.

"In my room, where we were guarding him till you arrived. He should be safe now." He closed the door, looking tired. "Come, I'll discuss my findings with you."

Rukia and Renji shared looks of bewilderment, it seemed weird that Ichigo would be in Urahara's room when they could have easily guarded him in the other room. Shrugging they followed.

After briefing them of all he had learned the scientist waited for questions.

"So…so Kurosaki…has to have a kid?" Renji found his voice. He looked pale, "that's a lot to take in."

"So, whose…. whose he thinking of?" Rukia asked delicately, her face pink. She had a hard time thinking about Ichigo that way, he was still a teen-ager in her eyes sometimes. She still felt guilty for brining a kid into the life of a soul reaper.

"One candidate is your brother." Kisuke said softly, his eyes hidden by his hat.

"Nee-san?" She gasped, then she nodded. "Nee-san would be kind to him but…."

"Captain wouldn't love him or anything." Renji inserted. "He would help him out and do all that was required but loving him might be hard, he is still in love with your sister Rukia."

She nodded, looking torn. "But who else would be better, maybe Ichigo could help him get over her, but it would be hard for Ichigo too." She heaved a sigh, nibbling her lip.

"Who else was he interested in?" Renji looked at the scientist who sat half hidden in shadow, his face behind his fan.

"Shinji and Kenpachi"

"WHAT?" They both yelled.

"That phyco?" "That creep?" They yelled in unison. Kisuke stayed silent.

"Please tell me there someone else, anyone else?" Rukia begged. Kisuke stared at her, he nearly glanced at Renji but stilled himself. _Renji is in love with Rukia._ Ichigo didn't want Renji for this reason, and he didn't want to create awkwardness. Rukia would be hurt and would want to help Ichigo. Renji would step up if Rukia begged him, but both would feel the aftermath of it.

"Seriously no one?" Renji asked desperately. Sighing Kisuke pointed at himself. They didn't respond right away, just stared.

"You mean…"

"So Ichigo is interested in…."

"Me." Urahara replied. They both glanced back at the bedroom door.

"Seriously what kind of attraction does that guy have?" Renji joked.

"I know, except for Nee-sama everyone else is perverted, crazy or weird." Rukia sighed, a small smile appeared on her face.

"I am sitting right here." Kisuke grinned evilly at them. "Considering one of you has free loaded off me in the past I can assume your prepared for the consequences." Renji sweat dropped.

"You're not like them at all of course" He intoned quickly. Rukia chuckled

"I suppose you're the best candidate after all, from that list."

"Thanks, Kuchiki, I apricate the boast of confidence." The scientist said sarcastically.

"So…when are you going to…" Rukia blushed. Renji finished for her.

"Put the moves on him?" Rukia elbowed him in the gut.

Exhaling Kisuke shook his head.

"Wait you're not interested then?" Rukia exclaimed.

"I don't' want' 'to make a move' on my friends' son, or previous pupil for that matter. I don't want to dirty that bond."

"Stupid." Rukia replied.

"It's been awhile since someone called me stupid."

"You are pretty stupid." Renji put in.

"I really don't want to hear that from you." Urahara drank some tea. Renji spluttered.

"Urahara, if you don't' act on your feelings you're only going to hurt him." Rukia warned.

"And what makes you believe I have feelings?" Rukia gave him a frustrated look, while Renji snorted.

"If you didn't you would make a perverted joke out of it and would have already called my brother here so you could tease them both while observing." He glanced at her but stayed silent. "You didn't do that, instead your dragging your heels, something unusual in itself, and you didn't' show disgust at the idea of being a 'mate.'" Rukia used quotations marks as she said the last word.

"Yeah, you only seem bothered about being a bad match, you haven't actually said you aren't attracted to him. "Renji put in helpfully.

Kisuke didn't say anything in reply to that. He glanced at his door, thinking back to how Ichigo had asked for him to take responsibility. The boy hadn't known he would be a parent by asking for Kisuke. He wondered how Ichigo would react now. Somehow, he couldn't think that he would be ecstatic. Grimmjow had cautioned about putting off finding him a mate, but all the candidates were already scratched off the list. The only one was he himself. Though Ichigo had not wanted 'pity favors."

It wasn't pity that made him want to take up Ichigo's offer, but Ichigo would see it that way. Could he convince the boy otherwise? Did he want that responsibility? A child would come into this world, a child that was his and Ichigo's. That didn't bother him as much as he thought it would.

"You really should consider it Urahara." Rukia pushed. "You even put him in your room, don't think we didn't notice that." Kisuke looked at her sharply. She had a point. He wanted Ichigo within easy reach, he wanted to protect him at a moment notice. Still, that didn't mean he wanted to take up the responsibility of all that came with it. _But I'm not fighting it as much as I should. _

His eyes bored into the doors surface. Kisuke found himself visualizing the boy behind it, laying on his futon. What if he was laying beside him? After a night of love making what would the younger man look like? Would Ichigo be amazing as a lover as he was a fighter, a protector? He thought he would. Ichigo learned fast and was passionate in many areas. _My thoughts keep going back to him. I am a pervert. _

"Wouldn't hurt to give it a go a least." Renji put in.

"Maybe." Was all they got back.

Rukia and Renji stayed the night in the spare room. Kisuke stayed with Ichigo. To prevent himself from taking advantage of the boy he slept sitting up. He was still close enough to hear the man's quiet breathing, and he barely slept a wink, not because he was uncomfortable but because he found himself admiring the man's face, and his little sleep quirks. Ichigo made faces in his sleep, though many were of discomfort due to his heat cycle, but some told of sweeter dreams. He wondered what the man was dreaming about. Sometimes Ichigo would roll to the side, mummering softly in his sleep. At these times Urahara found himself practically leaning over the younger man, trying to hear what he said.

Once he vividly heard his own name, though it was followed by a curse that had him chuckling. Sometime in the night Ichigo had reached out, and his hand had grabbed hold of Urahara's small kimono. A look of discomfort graced his face again. Hesitant at first Kisuke had placed his own hand on top of Ichigos. Fisting the material tighter, Ichigo had seemed to calm and rested peacefully the rest of the night. That didn't escape the older man, whose thoughts were already twisted with confusion. As a scientist he spent the night going over the pros and cons, the possible outcomes and what problems that could happen should he choose to be with Ichigo. In the end his scientist self-gave up, and the man in him took Ichigo's hand in his own and held it till morning.

Ichigo woke up in near comfort, he still ached and felt itchy, but something was giving him a slight reprieve. Whatever it was, was still holding his hand. Not wanting to let go he squeezed it tighter. Then he caught a familiar smell, he knew this sent.

"Kurosaki?" He opened his eyes abruptly, recognizable legs sat crossed in front of his face. He was nearly laying on top of them, having snuggled close to them in sleep. Blushing he sat up quickly.

"Kisuke!" He spluttered. In front of him was the scientist who smiled carefully.

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun, glad you slept serenely last night." Ichigo blushed again, unsure how to respond, his head still felt foggy. Remembering that the man in front of him had drugged him he turned livid eyes on him. He let go of the warm hand as he did so.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" He snarled. The scientist smiled, raising his hands up in defense.

"Helped my ex-pupil get some much-needed sleep for old time sake?" he tried.

"Like fuck you did, you just wanted me out of the way." Ichigo threw his pillow, hard in the older man's direction. For his credit, Kisuke allowed it to smack him in the face.

"I wanted to protect you Kurosaki-kun" He said behind the pillow. Ichigo growled.

"How well did that work out for me?"

"Astonishingly dismal though it was, you are safe correct?" Urahara pulled the pillow from his face grinning. "You were protected, so no harm no foul." Ichigo launched himself at the ex-Shinigami, fully intending to punch him in the face. He grabbed him by the front of his kimono and dragged him down. He pulled his fist back.

"Yeah real safe." Ichigo barked. "Stupid over cautious bastard." His wrist was caught by the scientist who was still grinning to help calm the boy. Ichigo didn't' quiet down, instead he forced them both to the ground, straddling Kisuke and placing his free hand around the shop keepers' neck.

"Just let me hit you once, I'll feel better." He snarled out. Kisuke felt slightly surprised but he was also finding it entertaining.

"How about this Ichigo?" Kisuke decided to take a gamble. "Why not we kiss and make up instead?" He watched as the anger left the younger man, to be replaced with confusion and embarrassment. Ichigo's whole face turned red again. Kisuke stared at him for a moment, smirked, then flipped the man. He held him down by both arms. Ichigo's face went from crimson to white in seconds.

"What-what are you doing you crazy- "Kisuke leaned down, a few inches from Ichigo, seeing how the boy reacted. Ichigo closed his eyes, shivering beneath him. Worried he was overstepping himself Kisuke moved off him, he dragged Ichigo up as he did. The younger man looked bewildered by Urahara's actions. Ichigo looked down at his wrists, where Kisuke's fingers were still clutching. Biting his lip, he shivered and looked away. Urahara reached up, grabbing Ichigo's chin, he forced it back to face him.

"Ichigo we need to talk." Urahara stroked slightly on the boy's cheek, the warmth of the boy felt good, he let his fingers trail down to the boys' neck, then to his collar bone, Ichigo quivered again.

Urahara licked his lips, it was strange, how much he wanted to touch this man, but Urahara knew they needed to talk about it first. He pulled his fingers away, but Ichigo's arm twisted and the scientist found his wrist encircled within Ichigos grip this time. Flushed, Ichigo had a look of bewilderment, like the move had been unexpected to himself.

"Kurosaki?"

"I just…. Your confusing me, and…your skin makes the pain go away…. Dammit." Ichigo let go, looking ashamed, "Sorry, I know that disgusts you, I'm fine." He rapidly rose as he was saying this, but then Ichigo found his waist encircled in arms cladded in green.

"Ki…Kisuke…what?" Ichigo's heart started beating rapidly, he was dragged down into the scientists lap.

"Kurosaki, you are far from fine, please don't hide it, besides, let me clear up that misunderstanding...I never found the idea of touching you to be disgusting."

"But…you didn't' want…I don't understand." Ichigo stuttered out, his face red. Pleased the shopkeeper pulled him closer, relishing at the contact.

"I didn't' want to tarnish you with myself, I am much older than you and like you said, rather perverted." Ichigo snorted but gulped as the older man placed one hand around his neck. "I am finding it increasingly difficult to push you away, and if you were smart you would throw me to the side now and make it clear you have no need of me. Otherwise I will not be able to stop myself."

Ichigo didn't say anything, but his body shuddered from Kisuke's voice in his ear. Urahara felt like he was losing any restraint he had. "I give up, can you be mine…Ichigo?" When he whispered the name his voiced dropped huskily and Ichigo let out a small whimper, startling them both.

"I-I don't' want pity Urahara, don't do anything if-"Ichigo didn't' finish because Kisuke had grabbed his head and pulled it sideways, slamming their mouths together. Surprised Ichigo gasped and felt a hot tongue diving into his mouth. Kisuke was older than him and had more experience then Ichigo ever wanted to know, and it was obvious in how the man was kissing him now. Kisuke felt Ichigo's body melt into his own, the boy moaned, inexperienced though he was he was soon twisting in his arms and kissing him back. Kisuke broke the kiss, pulling him into his lap, he rearranged their bodies. He looked into Ichigo's face; eyes locked. The boy was flushed, his eyes hot. They were both breathing heavily. He dived back in. Their tongues battled, Kisuke fisted the boy's orange locks, pulling him closer. Ichigo whined, suddenly grinding himself against Kisuke. Enticed, Urahara's body reacted fast, he pushed Ichigo down, not breaking the kiss.

Ichigo groaned, Kisuke's weight was on top of him, and it felt so right. He should be ashamed at how desperate he was acting but feelings building up were too overwhelming. He wrapped his arms about the older man, his fingers twisting in the green material. He wanted to touch, to be touched. He pulled at the cloth, grinding his hips up, his body on overdrive.

Kisuke pulled back, gasping, he looked down at the wanton Ichigo, he was going to ask if the boy was ok, but he obviously wasn't. The boy was beyond enticing. His skin was burning, his face flushed, lips bruised. He was breathing in sort gasping breaths, his lithe body rubbing upwards in desperate thrusts.

"Ichigo" He said throatily, "Do you think this is pity now?" He thrusted his hips down, his own hardness rubbing against the boys. Ichigos eyes widened, and he threw his head back, a gasp of pleasure escaping his mouth. Smiling Kisuke thrusted again, liking the way the younger man responded, loving the man's body squirming beneath his own.

"Tell me, Ichigo." He whispered seductively. "Do you want me to stop now?" Ichigo shook his head, unable to speak, he moaned again, shivering. Ichigo was gazing at him, begging him to touch him. The depraved part of him was delighted. Kisuke took pity on him, sliding his hands down Urahara caressed Ichigos inner thigh, letting the boy anticipate his next actions.

Kurosaki wanted more, he thrusted up again, curling his hands deeper into the shopkeeper's kimono he growled up at him. Smirking Kisuke slid his hand between their legs, he pressed his fingers deliberately against Ichigo's bulge, then squeezed. Ichigo nearly exploded. He moaned in delight, tears pricking his eyes. He had never felt like this, never been so turned on. He had masturbated like any teenager but that didn't compare to this. Kisuke fondled him, staring down at his face with burning raw lust.

Kisuke couldn't' believe what was happening to his ex-pupil. Ichigo had become unglued in his hands. The serious somewhat pure youth had turned into a moaning lustful animal, and Urahara was enjoying ever minute. Growling he attacked Ichigo's throat, pulling at the man's clothing, he nipped along the jugular, he could feel the heart racing against his lips. He bit down, taking in Ichigo's gasps and shutters.

"Ichigo." He muttered, licking biting, sucking at exposed flesh. "I won't' let you go now; you know that don't you." He growled throatily. He marked Ichigo's skin, sucking the hot flesh into his mouth. Ichigo groaned approvingly, his hands now tangled in Kisuke's hair, sharp nails digging into his scalp. Liking the sensation Kisuke pulled Ichigo's kimono open more, then kissed his way down towards his navel, dipping his tongue into it, he pulled at Ichigo's shorts, ripping them off the younger's hips with his boxers.

Kisuke was quick, Ichigo could barley keep up, it all felt so good. He soon found himself flushed, gasping and completely naked. The older man's mouth and fingers played with him in ways he never imagined anyone doing to him. He was shocked at how much he loved it.

Kisuke, sat up, to admire his handy work. Ichigo had given him complete control, which was shocking, and he planned on taking full advantage. Ichigo lay there, sweat rolling down his body, breath uneven, eyes heavy with uncontrivable desire. Knowing the boy's heat probably was making him want it more, Kisuke knew he had to be careful.

"Ichigo, I don't plan on stopping, so if you have any qualms, you need to say it now." He murmured. He observed the boy's face, waiting for eyes to show doubt, his own cock uncomfortably stiff. If Ichigo didn't turn him down now, he would not be able to let him go again. Ichigo glared up at him.

"Please don't stop." He growled. It wasn't begging, even though he said 'please' there was demand in his voice that sent shivers down Kisuke's flesh. He had thought he was in control, but Ichigo had the real power. He slowly removed his own cloths, sliding his kimono from his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I won't." he whispered seductively. He pushed Ichigo's thighs apart and bent low. Ichigo's eyes were heavy, lust pooling in them, Kisuke felt like he was drowning. He placed three fingers in his mouth and covered them in saliva, he pulled them out with a soft pop. Ichigo looked confused, he opened his mouth to ask what Kisuke was doing but his eyes went wide with shock when he felt the fingers at his entrance. Kisuke kept one hand on Ichigo's knee, keeping the legs apart. One finger started to push its way in. Ichigo shuttered, suddenly unsure.

"You-"Ichigo started to say, then he moaned in pleasure as the older man took him in his mouth. He enclosed his cock in warm amazing heat. Ichigo was almost fully distracted by the probing fingers. His hands found Kisuke's scalp again, his growls proof of his pleasure. Urahara smiled deviously up at the boy. He licked from the base to the tip, watching as Ichigo rolled his eyes in ecstasy.

"Relax Ichigo, I'll make you feel all sorts of good." He kissed the boy's length, smirking when he heard the boy curse him for being a pervert. "I am a pervert, and I plan on doing many perverted things to you Ichigo." He chuckled, slipped his mouth around the cock while he pushed one finger all the way in. His eyes stayed glued on Kurosaki's face. Ichigo had gasped, face slightly pale. He was obviously a little uncomfortable. He pulled the finger out, thrusted it back in, he kept his mouth working, he wanted Ichigo to feel good.

A few minutes went by, Kurosaki squirmed, moaned and relaxed. Urahara reached up with his free hand, and squeezed a nipple, he was amused when it startled the younger man. He thrusted in a second finger. Ichigo grimaced so he rubbed the nipple between two fingers, twisting it so the boy moaned in pleasure. He lifted himself off, and rose to Ichigo's lips, kissing him hard.

"Ichigo, do you feel good?" he asked. Ichigo growled, wrapping his arms around him. Smiling Kisuke kissed down his collar again, finding the other nipple with his teeth, and played with the boy. Ichigo squirmed. The fingers were scissoring in his entrance, thrusting in and out hard, and sometimes Kisuke would twist them around, as though searching inside him.

After a few minutes of this, Ichigo felt Kisuke hit something inside, a bundle of nerves that sent instant pure pleasure throughout his over stimulated body. He groaned out, arching his back.

"Ki-Kisuke, that…what?" He moaned hazily. Smirking the perverted man pulled the two fingers out. Ichigo whimpered,

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel that again, but…" He thrusted three fingers in this time, stretching Ichigo, a tight feeling, slightly painful was overlooked as Kisuke twisted his fingers again, hitting those nerves and sending Ichigo into a pleasured delight. Pulling up, Kisuke forced the boy's legs further down, and started shoving his three fingers in and out, fast, hard, and deliberate. He didn't touch, nor kiss him, he wanted to watch the youth reach climax with just his ass. Ichigo was twisting about, crying out, his hands tangled in the sheets.

Urahara intensified the thrusting of his hand. Ichigo was seeing white, it hurt, but the pleasure was what was unbearable.

"Stop, stop," he groaned, his hand reached down, he wanted to touch himself, to feel friction, release. His wrists were grabbed, forced above his head. Moaning in frustration he glared up at Urahara who nearly leered in lust.

"No Ichigo, you don't get to touch yourself, don't worry I'll make you come." He promised, he twisted his fingers again, ichigo could feel his release was close, he wanted to come, he needed it, he growled and thrusted his own hips up, and felt a an explosion building.

Kisuke loved this, loved how desperate and flushed the youth was, he loved how he was thrusting up to meet his fingers, and he loved how he felt the boy's walls tighten, his face twisted in pleasure as he went over. Ichigo came, it splattered white over his own stomach and chest. He cried out as he came undone, his sight white and a silent scream in his throat. He lay gasping, sweaty and exhausted. Semen was hot and sticky on his abdomen, he blushed. Then he flushed deeper as he felt Kisuke's lips beside his ears.

"Not over yet Ichigo…." His hot breath on his neck did wonders for him. Shuttering Ichigo looked at Kisuke. Slightly fearful, slightly anticipating what was coming next, he kissed the man.

Kisuke spread his hand across Ichigo's abdomen, coating his palm in the boy's semen. He rubbed it over his own cock, using it for lube. He wasn't kidding, he couldn't stop now if the boy begged him, still kissing Ichigo, he lined himself up, and started pressing. He felt Ichigo tense, but pushed harder, past the boy's tight circle, Ichigo groaned in discomfort, it was way bigger then three fingers.

"Sorry Ichigo, I can't wait." He said, his voice showing the strain of holding back. Ichigo laid his head back, eyes wide. He nodded.

"I know" He gasped; pain evident. Wishing it wouldn't hurt him, Kisuke pushed the boy's knees back, then thrusted hard, he went halfway, Ichigo cried out. His eyes squeezed. "Shit" He gasped.

"Focus on this Ichigo." Kisuke slipped his hand between them, rubbing the boy's member to a semi hardness. Ichigo relaxed slightly, enough that Kisuke could slip all the way in. He groaned. Ichigo was beyond tight, and hot and amazing. He wanted to thrust hard, to fill the walls squeeze his member. He held still, breathing heavily from effort. He continued to rub ichigo's sensitive shaft. Soon the boy was almost as hard as he had been moments before. Thinking it was safe now he pulled out, then thrusted in, Ichigo groaned, wincing. He repeated the action, till he got a good pace going. He continued to stroke Ichigo, to distract from the discomfort.

Soon however, he couldn't hold back anymore, he needed to release. He let go of Ichigo's member.

"Sorry, please endure Ichigo" He muttered. Ichigo looked up at him, slightly alarmed. Kisuke spread the boys legs even wider, and pulled out, this time when he thrusted it wasn't as slow, nor as soft, and he as he pulled back out, he pulled till the tip was barely in and then thrusted harder, then harder, he watched as Ichigo gasped, moaned, and cried out. It caused him to increase his speed, desire to monopolize the boy was overpowering him. He grinded his hips faster. Soon Ichigo was practically screaming, at first Kisuke was worried he was hurting him, then he saw that Ichigo's cock was leaking again.

Deciding not to hold back he changed the angle. He pulled out, flipped the boy over and pulled the younger man's hips up, he thrust down, Ichigo groaned at first, then the boy was thrusting up to meet him. Their hips rolled together, he knew he was hitting Ichigo's prostate when the boy started moaning, his head twisted to the side.

"Urahara…Urahara." Growling Kisuke grabbed the boy's cock, thrusting in time with his hips he sent the boy over again. As Ichigo came his walls tightened around him, a few more thrust into that delightful heat and Kisuke came hard, he filled Ichigo to the brim, moaning his name.

Breathing heavily, he collapsed on top of Ichigo. He didn't have the strength, nor desire to pull out of him.

He kissed at Ichigo's neck for several minutes, rubbing his head lightly.

"Urahara…can you…get off of me?" Ichigo finally asked, breath still rough. Chuckling, Kisuke rolled to the side, pulling Ichigo against him, spooning together.

"Your still..uh,..inside me." Ichigo muttered, embarrassed. Chuckling, Kisuke didn't move. "hey…your still..."  
"I want to stay that way." Kisuke explained. "I like filling you up like this." He tightened his arms, as Ichigo tried to pull away. "no no no Ichigo, its rude to leave your lover after sex, especially after such good hot sex like that."

"You, you're such a pervert." Ichigo growled, again he tried moving but eventually gave up. "Feels weird"

"Bear with it for a few more minutes." Urahara a had never done this with another lover, but the idea of leaving that sweet tight ass was unbearable. Plus, he could feel it. He could feel himself hardening. It wasn't over, not by a long shot.

"Wait..Wait! Are you seriously getting turned on again?" Ichigo asked incuriously.

"You're not?" Kisuke thrusted with his Harding member, and felt the boys body respond, a moan escaped Ichigo's lips. "You are?"

"Shit. What's wrong with this body." He growled out, his own cock fully erect already, Kisuke wasted no time in pushing him back over, this time he grabbed Ichigos arms, pulling them backwards for more momentum. As he grinded into him Ichigo felt his own body screaming in pleasure. He came without Kisuke touching him anywhere else. He came twice. Kisuke pulled out, semen dripped down Ichigo's legs, long tendrils that made Ichigo blush. He rolled away, looking for a tissue.

Kisuke smiled, then grabbed him again.

"Hey no more sex dammit" Ichigo tried to push him away.

"Don't worry, I just want to cuddle."

"Cuddle, why do you want to, ah" He fell backwards, and for the next hour laid with the older man. True to his word Kisuke just wanted to cuddle. If felt bizarre to Ichigo, yet for some reason he relaxed easily.

Kisuke never cuddled, but he wanted to with Ichigo. He wasn't kidding when he said the sex was good, it was the best he had had, the man put him in a lust filled haze. Sex aside, he wanted more, and that was shocking. He cradled Ichigo, his hand trailing down the boy's shoulder, his other down his spine. Ichigo lay on his chest, breathing softly. His arm wrapped around Kisuke's stomach. It was good, it felt right. Urahara leaned down and kissed Ichigo's head. It startled the younger man who looked up questionably. Smiling, the scientist repeated the action with the youth's lips. Ichigo blinked, blushed and said nothing.

This was interesting, he liked the new things he was getting out of Ichigo. He wanted to see more. He was glade he had given in. There were still things to say though.

"Ichigo, we need to talk, about something."

"Hmmm?" Ichigo sounded almost asleep.

"I talked to Grimmjow, about your predicament."

"Ugh, ok, what did he say."

"You apparently are a U-beta, it means ultimate beta"

"Ok….."  
"Betas are rare but U-Betas are rarer, and more special."

"Why?" Ichigo sounded suspicious. Grimacing, and wondering if he should have told him this earlier that morning he continued

"Well….they have a very…very high chance of getting pregnant." There was a silence, then Ichigo shot up fast. Eyes wide, fury in his face.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" He shouted. Kisuke raised his hands up. Remembering a few hours ago when he had done the same action, when Ichigo had been ready to punch his lights out. Instead they had had amazing sex, twice. He probably should have led with this information.

"That means, there is a huge possibility that we may have conceived…while we made love." He said nonchalantly. He watched as Ichigo's face went through several shades of color. "I meant to tell you earlier but…. we got caught up and…" Ichigo punched him in the shoulder.

"Could have told me that before we fucked you perverted asshole." He growled. Kisuke was expecting worse, so he grabbed Ichigos fists and flipped them over, straddling the disgruntled youth he kissed him. For a moment Ichigo struggled but eventually he gave in. Kisuke wasn't sure if it was because his body was in heat or he just enjoyed kissing, but he liked the distraction.

"I promise I'll be here no matter what, and besides, we sort of have to impregnate you anyways." Ichigo stared flabbergasted.

"What do you mean by that?" He was too stunned to yell. Smiling cautiously Kisuke told him the rest of what Grimmjow had warned him about. Ichigo lay beneath him, mouth opening and closing, too shocked to say much more. Finally finding his voice he growled again.

"So, your saying that because I am this all-powerful beta thing that hollows want to fuck me?"

"Yes."

"And if I don't have sex and get marked, I might get jumped or something?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"And to top it all off, if my mate isn't a hollow the only way to 'mark' me as taken is to put a baby in me?"

"That is the current situation."

"And since I have a high chance of it, then I am most likely already pregnant or soon will be?"

"Yes Kurosaki."

"And…you're ok with being that…with me?" Urahara stared down at him, Ichigo was obviously disgruntled by all this information but that question came from a different place. He looked confused, and a little weary. Kisuke leaned down and kissed him again.

"OF course, Ichigo, I'm beyond willing."

"Why?" Ichigo asked, his eyes cloudy with loneliness. "Why would you…it makes no sense to take that sort of responsibility." Kisuke sat up, still straddling Ichigo, he contemplated how to answer.

"Ichigo I am sure you have been asked 'why' a million times, especially since you became a Shinigami. Most likely your response was always, "because I can, or Because I want too." Because you are like that…. that's probably why….I admire it, that you are that way. Standing with you makes me feel good." Ichigo blushed.

"So, what…you feel responsible, or that you owe me?" Ichigo was getting more confused, he pushed at Kisuke, trying to get away. Kisuke pushed him back down, staring deep into his eyes.

"Idiot…its because I admire you, that I fell for you." Then he kissed him again. Urahara had shocked himself, he hadn't expected to say it, wasn't even sure when he started feeling so strongly. But last night he had concluded that he wanted Ichigo, not just for lust, and that had made him choose to take up the role as Ichigo's mate. He didn't want anyone else to have him.

"You fell…you…" Ichigo gasped out, as Kisuke was busy kissing his neck again. Urahara chuckled.

"I suppose I surprised both of us, I've never been in love before."

"Love…you…love me?" Ichigo stared up at him.

"I love You Kurosaki Ichigo." He leaned down, staring deep into his eyes. "That clear enough?" Ichigo nodded, his face red. "Good, can you love me back?" he continued to stare then watched as Ichigo went a deeper red. "or did you already love me before?" He smirked.

"I…don't know but…you were the first one in my mind when you asked me the other day, who I was thinking about, and…honestly I just named people after who I was comfortable with…you were the only one I seriously thought about." He looked away, embarrassed. Kisuke sat dumbstruck and a little awed.

"So…those poor guys never had a chance to begin with?" Ichigo shook his head, flushed. For someone reason Kisuke felt ridiculously happy. "Then say it already." He ordered, pinning Ichigo's arms above his head. "Tell me you love me." Ichigo growled

"Why should I have to say that!" Smiling the scientist nipped at his lips. Ichigo strained against his hold but couldn't' kiss him back. "What are you doing?

"Teasing you…I can make you say it the easy way or the…. more fun way I suppose" He grinded his hips down, earning a delicious moan from Ichigo's mouth. "Might be more fun if I make you beg to come first, then get you to say it." Ichigo blanched, dread in his eyes.

"Like hell!" HE groaned. "Fine! I'll say it" Smiling Kisuke looked him in the eyes again.

"I'm waiting Ichigo." Pissed Ichigo leaned up and nipped at his nose. Kisuke chuckled. "Stop being stubborn."

"I love you." Urahara grinned. "fucking pervert." The smirk turned leery as Kisuke took that as a challenge.

"Yes I am. Shall I show you how perverted I can get?"

"Shit."

_**Hope you all enjoyed that! It's steamy right? If you want me to post the part two please let me know. I want to dive more into the 'boss' guy who is terrorizing poor Ichigo haha. I already have someone in mind for the boss part so keep following me! It will be uploaded as a part two or sequeal to this one. **_

_**Till next time!  
Anavas88**_


End file.
